<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Helpless by prettylittlehead22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659522">I'm Helpless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlehead22/pseuds/prettylittlehead22'>prettylittlehead22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Bottom Finn (Star Wars), Cute Ending, Fluff and Smut, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Gay Male Character, Gay Poe Dameron, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Pilot Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Protective Poe Dameron, Riding, Top Poe Dameron, finn - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlehead22/pseuds/prettylittlehead22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe's a little tired of Finn going off world for missions which he can't follow him into. </p><p>The jealousy comes to a swift end when Finn confronts him about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Helpless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I loveeee Stormpilot!!!!</p><p>This is a random one shot I wrote after watching The Last Jedi for the first time in cinemas, and I never published it.</p><p>I also love the Hamilton song Helpless, hence the title. </p><p>Enjoy xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Buddy!" Finn braced for an impact he knew was bound to come; Poe was a massive hugger. It'd been months since his desertion from the first order and adjusting to life in the resistance had been no easy task, if he didn't have Poe (his partner in escaping so to speak) the transition would have been a lot harder.</p><p>So, with equal vigour Finn hugged back.</p><p>"It's only been a few days, since I was assigned the mission. Miss me that much?" Finn had learnt how to tease in the first few weeks of being with the resistance, being friends with Poe will do that to anyone. However, the fact that Poe had gone unusually quiet after his very clever joke was disconcerting to say the least, not even a jab was made in retaliation at his overgrown hair he still had yet to cut. "Poe?"</p><p>"Yeah, um sorry bud- good one. Look uh I'm glad you're back home and not hurt but-" A whirling beep caught Finn's ear cutting Poe efficiently off. BB-8 had dashed between the ex-trooper’s leg with excited nods of his head.</p><p>"BB-8 looking good." The bot whirred around but Finn wasn't fully concentrated on him, you see Poe had roughly gulped. His faced twisted into a sort of grimace one instantly dropped when Finn had looked at him, but it had been there, nonetheless.</p><p>He wanted to question the man about his sudden tense form as well, but now Rey had decided to come off the Falcon, along with Chewy and R2-D2. The moment seemingly faded as Poe greeted each of them before suggesting the General would want to see them right away.</p><p>*-*</p><p>This isn't what he'd envision thinking about at a debriefing. Sure, General Organa seemed to be going on and on about protocol mandates, a topic he still had yet to fully understand. It wasn't the fact that every time a droid spoke and some one answered he had no idea what the conversation meant nor how it started, even Rey's insistence on having him present for the reports on Skywalker, the man who supposedly would save the resistance. No, although all topics had been addressed inside his head there was only one thing Finn could think about right now.</p><p>Poe was mad at him.</p><p>Finn had done something to upset Poe and now he was mad at him.</p><p>This wasn't the first time of course; he's seen angry Poe before. The pressed tight lips which he held back to avoid the quivering, his constant avoidance of eye contact. Heck even the rubbing of his hand on the back of his neck was a giveaway to the current predicament.</p><p>See the only thing Finn had yet to figure out from Poe's rigid stature was...well exactly what he'd done wrong. How Poe had become angry in the first place.</p><p>"Is this alright Finn?" He was thrown from his thoughts by an inquiring general and a curious look from his best friend. (yes, it’s still weird to call her that)</p><p> Said man cleared his throat, "Umm, what part of it?" he says to appear as if he was listening, which he was not as he was clearly invested in all things Dameron.</p><p>"The part where we fly off planet again at the end of the week to scope out a possible first order hideout," Rey began excitedly, a huge grin plastered on her face at the chance of a mission once again. "We'll be going to the planet Fondor!" </p><p>All was silent as a chair down the furthest end of the table screeched back, all eyes were attached to Poe Dameron as he marched out of the room without any further comment.</p><p>Finn's bewilderment at the man's unusual behaviour was dismissed by the lingering worry of this somehow being his fault. Being as polite as ever he excused himself to go after the pilot.</p><p>Rey gave the general an odd glance once the ex-trooper had left, it was met with a fond chuckle.</p><p>*-*</p><p>"Poe!" A flurry of perfect hair made its way around a corner of the base shelter and Finn had to slow down his pace to avoid crashing into the wall, all the while being ignored by the pilot. He knew the man could hear him, had what he done been that upsetting?</p><p>He merged into the canteen, he'd lost sight of his idiot friend again sure but the regards he'd gotten from Jessika and Snap were enough to ease whatever doubts of not seeing Poe for the rest of the day he had.</p><p>"Finn, what's up with the knuckle head?" In terms of Jessika this translated to 'Finn, what'd you do to my captain/best friend and do I have to make you suffer for it?' she of course was just being nice out of curtesy.</p><p>"I wish I knew, I'm about to go talk to him, you guys have any idea where he's headed?"</p><p>"Maybe..." Snap trailed off as he spoon feeds himself a bit of some red substance. "But we're under oath not to tell you."</p><p>"You're not serious!" Finn's puppy dog brown eyes sought out Jess's for some help, she shrugged.</p><p>"Sorry buddy, but you know us X-wing pilots. We're loyal to a T." Think Finn think, it's what he needed to do right now, because somewhere deep in his soul the very idea of Poe being mad with him tortured his heart and gave him the impression if Poe didn't want him as an ally then the resistance may not either.</p><p>"I'll take over your rotor routines for a week if you guys tell me where he is!" Atta boy Finn!  He praised himself inwardly. </p><p>"Make it two and you got yourself a deal." Snap thrust his hand forward and Finn begrudgingly took it. The truth was neither one of Poe's friends knew he was due to be off world this week once again, but what they didn't know right now was beneficial to Finn. So, so be it.</p><p>"Deal, now location." The pilots giggled.</p><p>"He's in his quarters man." Oh. </p><p>Right.</p><p>On a sigh, Finn accused them both of being assholes (Poe had taught him to swear) before taking off in the direction of Poe's room. </p><p>The door was closed, which was a shocking discovery to the worried man as Poe would always wedge it open with something for when BB-8 wanted to roll in. </p><p>His worry obviously had nothing to do with having to knock on the door, at least that's what Finn was repeating to himself like a mantra as he lifted his fist to the cool metal.</p><p>"P-Poe, I know you're in there." Nothing. "Why'd you walk out of that meeting?" Nothing, again. "Look, if you don't open this door right now, I'll get Rey's lightsaber and melt my way through it." Poe's exasperated splutter had sounded through the barrier loud enough for the man outside to hear.</p><p>"Don't you dare, I banned you from ever touching that thing again!" It was Finn's turn to raise his voice.</p><p>"You're so damn controlling you know that!" Stomp stomp across the floor then the door whooshed open with a speed that reflected Poe's stormy glare.</p><p>"Ya got that right! and I wouldn't have to be if you weren't so reckless." Subconsciously he walks back into the room, Finn follows him an equal storm brewed in his eyes, one which admittedly made Poe gulp harshly. He was its current target.</p><p>"Reckless?" Finn retorts, the surprise roughness in it urged Poe into sudden silence. Yet this did nothing but egg the insulted man on. "Is what I've done to you really that bad, you've gotta throw insults in my face?" Poe's eyes morphed into small slits of confusion as he stared at this brilliant yet completely naïve man. </p><p>What was he to say?</p><p>Yes, yes Finn what you've done to me is bad, so bad I wanna throw you against the wall and kiss you breathless. </p><p>No, he couldn't say that. Finn was his friend! He couldn't confess these overwhelming feelings growing inside his body like an incurable virus. Not to the one person who could make him float with a few giggles and sink with just a look.</p><p>Ugh, even now. He's supposed to be 'mad' at the man currently giving him glares that could kill, 'supposed to' being the key phrase in that sentence cause as of right now the only thing he found himself concentrating on was the adorable contours of Finn's face. The furrowed brows, tense muscles rippling just beneath his shirt as he moved, ugh and those eyes. Their intense shade of brown bore into Poe's own so intimately the very thoughts which ran from Poe's head straight south seemed perverse. </p><p>In comparison (if Poe were honest) Finn was almost a decade younger than him. Alright, he was an entire decade younger than him. That paired with Finn's complete innocence over the world was enough to drive any man away. </p><p>Seriously, was Finn even into guys?</p><p>Did he even know what that was called? </p><p>If Poe gave into the smothering urge to kiss him, would he kiss back?</p><p>Would he know how?</p><p>"-Poe! I'm talking to you! You don't get to just shut down every time I confront your inner drama king!" Poe blinks back into reality; harshly.</p><p>"I am not a drama king!" On that declaration he places his hand on his left hip and makes a sassy dip.  </p><p>"Where you even listening to anything I just said-" Finn cuts himself off with a chuff Poe can only frown at. "Of course, you weren't. Why did I even have to ask?" No, no, no. He's walking away in seconds and Poe doesn't know what it is about the moment or the sudden itch he feels crawling under his skin, but he reaches out for Finn and grabs his sleeve.</p><p>At least he meant to grab his sleeve but in fact holds his hand instead.</p><p>"Wait- I'm sorry...please don't go." His hand is still being held which surprises the X-wing pilot, Finn stares down at the gesture and nods his head turning to face him. The pilot tries to ease up on the contact before he caused Finn any more discomfort. Letting go of his hands he now uses the warm things to run through his perfect hair, messing up the dashing curls carelessly.</p><p>"Finn I-" The man won’t let him finish.</p><p>"No Poe look, if I offended you in any way, I'm sorry. I think I know what I'm doing out here but in truth I'm still... adjusting. It's hard to get used to all of the galaxy and I-i know I don't belong here not really but..." As the ex-trooper trails off terror creeps up Poe's back like an unwanted chill.</p><p>Finn was blaming himself.</p><p>"No," All concept of space and timidities were forgotten as he rushed toward the man. "Finn <em>don't</em> blame yourself, you've done nothing wrong." In response Finn hangs his head down.</p><p>"Then why can't you look at me properly." On this whispered insecurity the last of Poe's resolve shatters.</p><p>"Finn, every time I do my heart fucking breaks," At this confession a pair of eyes meet his own in an inquiring stare. "It breaks because I know I'll never be able to be close to you."</p><p>Finn, bless his soul looked so confused, his beautiful brown eyes grew wide in confusion. "Aren't we close, we're best friends?" Poe's heart pound like a drum, raced faster than a cheater and threatened to spill onto the floor in a puddle of hopelessness.</p><p> "Yeah, of course but I mean close as in the way <em>I</em> want you." If Finn noticed the drop of his voice, he didn't address it simply stood in perfect hugging distance from the pilot.</p><p>"How do you want me?" Fuck!</p><p>Poe whined, fucking whined as an innate animalistic urge took over. Finn was crowded into the corner of his quarters mouth parted in sudden shock. </p><p>Yet no words left his mouth as Poe left surely no space at all between their bodies and trapped him there between his arms.</p><p>"Poe?" A finger from Poe was placed to irresistible plump lips.</p><p>"Shh," Oh god if he didn't listen to the pilot straight away, his plush lips closing instantly behind the finger trapping them. "I want you just like this." Then without any further delay, because let's be honest. Poe Dameron had wanted this ever since Finn took off his trooper helmet and saved Poe's life; he couldn't wait any fucking longer.</p><p>Poe pressed his lips to Finn's and let his eyelids flutter at the perfect sensation.</p><p>The very first seconds there was nothing but the soft inhale; more of a gasp really. Poe's eyes had closed upon first contact the sweet feeling of fulfilment rushing over him in waves at <em>this</em>, this the thing he had wanted for god knows how long.</p><p>Yet the lush feeling soon turned sour as he realised-</p><p>Finn was not moving, reacting in any slight way.</p><p>He pushed himself back as if burned by this sudden realisation. What had he done? Finn stared at him, eyes wide and full of...terror?</p><p>He'd scared him, frightened that light glowing look right from the younger man’s eyes with his selfish desires, he was a monster!</p><p>The pilot attempts to lunge back, "Poe, don't-" Finn cuts off his next words which turns out he doesn't have to say, just reaching for Poe's retreating hands and pulling him back toward him is enough.</p><p>Poe's dark irises had yet to leave Finn's, the sight he'd observed earlier had blissfully faded from the darker man's eyes swirling into one reading utter and complete trust, the last of the pilots resolve breaks.</p><p>He rushed back into it with an urgent need, he needs to express how utterly helpless Finn makes him feel in all ways possible. Conjoined again he realises the little differences, his ex-trooper sighs at the contact this time, as the wet warmth presses against his mouth with a desperate hunger.</p><p>Finn has dug his hands into the baggy material of Poe's flight suit, his warm hands gripping roughly into the man’s hips and god if Poe didn't love it.</p><p>Feeling no more barriers Poe goes all in, dominating the other man's mouth with his tongue, sliding it artistically against the silky muscle inside and earning a gasp of pleasure from him in return.</p><p>Poe bucks at the noise, the subconscious action forcing Finn to open his mouth wider as the sensation was sent rushing to his groin.</p><p>The x-wing enthusiast takes the opportunity to lick down the length of Finn’s neck straight to the juncture. At the same time, he weaves his right hand, which had formerly been plastered against the wall trapping Finn against him. Down his side to the curve of his ass.</p><p>Finn giggles.</p><p>Poe stops.</p><p>"That funny?" Finn giggles again at the faint stubble of Poe's chin scratching his neck and responds breathlessly.</p><p>"Yeah, it's really-ahh!" The former Trooper ends in a hiss as Poe mercilessly grabs his right thigh and hoists it to his hip before grinding up, <strong>hard.</strong></p><p>Finn, Fuck he's beautiful. Completely lost to this foreign pleasure, his eyes racing over Poe's at lightning speed as the slight jerks expand to full on rutting.</p><p>Something hard is pressing up against his lower regions and the thought of it being Poe's own anatomy drives him wild with...desire? Is that what it's called, Jess had said something like that one time.</p><p>Poe bites his neck to get his attention, sensing the darker man had drifted off. "God Finn, do you have any idea how much I've wanted to do this?" The question is punctuated by an especially harsh rub and Finn honestly struggles to focus. He really didn't, no one ever could know he guessed. How much Poe wanted this.</p><p>"You mean- ah- kiss me, hold my hand or trap me against a wall?" The genuine question got Poe impossibly harder.</p><p>"All of those Finn, God all those things baby, " He was losing his god damn mind, the smell of Finn intoxicated his senses blood swam at an alarming rate south and Poe knew if he didn't find release soon, he'd combust. "Finn?" The man in question took the halt in Poe's actions to initiate some of his own. He kisses his pilot, in a sensitive spot just beneath his earlobe and responds with a husky 'yeah'.</p><p>"I-I need you!" The pleasured gasp escapes from desperate lips, the equally desperate exclamation is responded to with a drawn-out groan.</p><p>"Yeah? Ok." Poe draws back expeditiously grabbing Finn's hand, the man immediately intertwines their fingers as he's led to unknown territory.</p><p>Poe's quarters aren't small, but there not exactly spacious either. Finn's sweating a bit the sudden nerves of doing <em>this</em> are settling in, cause if he was honest with himself although the science of sex was clear to him. He still had questions, doubts. Serious doubts. </p><p>How would he bring this up to Poe without upsetting the man?</p><p>Momentarily the thoughts left him when the back of his legs hit the end of the bed and Poe gently pushed him down onto it. The pilot lowers himself over Finn not a moment after, his grin of victory at the sight of Finn spread out and at his mercy is doing serious things to his body.</p><p>Still though, he should bask in his luck should he not?</p><p>Poe starts mapping out Finn's contours, kissing any bit of exposed flesh he sees, whilst groping him practically everywhere and Finn can't help but worry that much further. It seems Poe eventually feels the ex-storm trooper’s reluctance in the tense way he lay here, pulling back he frowned down at him.</p><p>"Finn, buddy you ok?" Finn shuts his eyes tight in embarrassment, feeling as if for some reason he'd failed Poe by not knowing the most basic of things.</p><p>He shakes his head dejectedly, "I'm sorry Poe, it's stupid." Then to further hide himself from this brilliant man he uses his hands to hide his face, hoping Poe would take the hint and disappear. Or you know, the ground would open and swallow him and this unusual soft bed whole.</p><p>Those things did not happen, instead Poe patiently grabbed the man’s wrists in his own hands and drew them away from Finn's face, so the man was forced to look at him. Seeing Finn's shut eyes made him huff out a gentle laugh, nuzzling his neck as he coaxed Finn down from panic. "Baby, come on look at me." Hearing the soft words Finn opened his eyes and was met with the pilot’s doe eyes ones, which were currently studying Finn with so much adoration he was compelled and found himself unable to look away. Having his trooper’s full attention, Poe keeps up his encouragement. "What's the matter?"</p><p>Finn sighs before choking out a rushed, "I'm really sorry Poe, I really want to do sex with you- like right now but I-I don't know how. Well I know how just not really between two guys, I know it's different and you really deserve someone whose gonna treat you right Poe and I'm just well-" Poe effectively cut off his rambling with a kiss so intense, Finn's toes curled at the sensation. When he backed, Finn held down his whine of displeasure in favour of watching Poe relax his body further along the plains of his own, putting their parts together like some kind of biological puzzle peace. </p><p>Finn's harsh intake of breath was everything Poe needed to hear and more. "Oh baby, it doesn't matter to me if you're a little inexperienced."</p><p>"It doesn't?" Is the darker man’s unsure response to which Poe just grins gently at.</p><p>"Of course not, if anything the fact that you're so inexperienced is turning me on more than ever." Finn's brows furrow enough that Poe finds the anxious quirk amusing.</p><p>"Why?" Finn's naivety went straight to Poe's dick, the innocence of the question enough to make Poe seriously question his morals. To answer the question Poe goes for a more non-verbal approach, he grinds on Finn hard and relenting, enough to get the man panting harshly for breath. When they're both as hard and straining as they're gonna get Poe leans down whispering into his new lovers’ ear. </p><p>" 'Cause baby, I'm the one who gets to teach you all of that fun, exciting, sexy stuff." His purred words are accentuated with perfectly timed thrusts, great enough to have Finn's head hitting the mattress.</p><p>Finn doesn't know how to respond to that in anyway but a whispered, "Please." directly into Poe's ear. The man above him growls and hurriedly makes to strip the both of their clothes.</p><p>Getting Finn naked, seeing all that gorgeous skin on display has Poe panting. God, he got to touch this amazing man, touch him and kiss him and he was all his. </p><p>
  <em>Mine, mine, mine. </em>
</p><p>"Yours Poe, all yours!" Finn moans in the crook of his elbow and oh, had Poe said that out loud?</p><p>The pilot ran on pure adrenaline, carefully rushing to the draw stuffed under his bed to pull out his stash of lubricant and condoms. He repositioned himself above Finn moments later and slathered his right-hand fingers in the strawberry smelling stuff.</p><p>Below him Finn shuddered, waiting in pure anticipation for Poe’s next move.</p><p>Poe didn’t disappoint, he looked for Finn’s consensual nod before opening him up gently. Finn gasped at the initial strange sensation but soon melted into a bud of pure pleasure when the tanned man hit a spot deep inside him.</p><p>As the mans fingers pulse over that spot, Finn’s moans escalate into high whines, ones Poe eats up with deep kisses.</p><p>He stretches Finn for what feels like hours, readying him for the act of being joined. Finn’s not an idiot, he’d read the manuals on sex, all three of them and can safely say he knew what came next; he slipped on the condom as manual 1 taught him to.</p><p>Emboldened by Poe’s lustful expression Finn uses his momentum against the pilot and flips them. With Poe now under him squirming with surprise, Finn sees his chance to fully scandalize the man.</p><p>“Want it now Poe.” The darker man hastily covers a hand in lube and slicks up Poe’s cock sensually.</p><p>Poe’s head thuds against the mattress as he shivers, moaning a ‘Fuck!’ when he stares up at the sight of Finn straddling him and touching his dick, his dick for Christ sakes!</p><p>How the hell did he get so lucky?</p><p>All too soon, but not soon enough Finn is rising on his haunches and directing the head of Poe’s dick to his hole. Both moan in synchronised pleasure as he slowly sinks down.</p><p>Having his cock enveloped in heat is amazing on a good day, but knowing it was Finn’s heat encasing him, Finn’s moans in his ear had Poe aching for more, he wanted to screw the ex-stormtrooper silly.</p><p>Finn has other ideas, he’s riding Poe like a bucking bronco, almost assaulting Poe’s dick with his ass repeatedly. Poe’s fucking loving it, seeing Finn’s face screw up the longer he rides him and slow down when the bouncing takes a toll on his legs; Poe sees his opening and goes for it.</p><p>They’re flipped again, this time Poe on top taking control when he presses back into Finn’s open body and pushes the man’s legs back into his chest. The angel means when he slides deep into the man his prostate is immediately struck. When Finn throws his head back and has his mouth open wide in bliss Poe continues his savage thrusts.</p><p>“Poe, Poe, please, please!” Poe continues his pounding through Finn’s pleads and finally wraps a hand around the man’s fat prick, stroking in time with his thrusts.</p><p>His voice is rough and affected when he leans down pressing harder into Finn and croons. “Come on baby, I know you want to. Let go, I got you.”</p><p>It’s the permission which does Finn in, his mouth opens in a perfect o as hot fluid streaks across his abs as he hits his climax. “Ohhh!” The feeling of his velvet walls contracting around his cock has Poe following into the vibrant abyss moments later. The pilot spills into the condom after pushing as deep into Finn as he can get and soon collapses on top of the man after milking himself dry.</p><p>Poe was not as young as he used to be, says the twinge in his lower thigh but still he peels off the condom and chucks it into the waste basket he has close by. Finn’s breathing heavily when he lies down beside him but he’s also grinning like an absolute loon.</p><p>“Sex is amazing!” The trooper exclaims and Poe cracks a smile whilst wrapping his arms around the man grateful for everything which occurred.</p><p>In the silence, Finn breathed softly into the skin on Poe’s neck. “Um, I love you Poe.”</p><p>To say his heart melts at the words would be an understatement, Poe is ecstatic. “Oh Buddy, <em>I love you too</em>.”</p><p>Finn hums in his ear in contentment, a hum which soon turns to nibbling his earlobe. “Can we do it again?” Poe chuckled deeply at his man’s excitement, Finn was going to be the death of him, and he couldn’t be happier.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>